On the Run
by AeydenOrion
Summary: Inara Thorne is on the run from the Wraith. Her and the Atlantis team's path cross on what they thought to be an uninhabited world. Who is this mysterious blind woman and why did the Wraith choose her to run? (RononXOC)


Ronan

"Alright McKay, we're gonna get in, find whatever it is you're looking for and get the hell back out. I don't like the feeling this place gives off." Colonel Sheppard gave the orders, his eyes lingering out on the treeline in front of him.  
Though I was happy for a mission to break this no off-world slump, we had seemed to be in for days now, I had to agree with Sheppard, something about this just seemed off.  
"What I don't understand is why an uninhabited world would have a ZPM." The doc pointed out, voicing most of out thoughts.  
"Theoretically." McKay chimed in, working away on his computer.  
"Excuse me?" The doctor's thick Scottish accent answered again from behind.  
Theoretically, it has a ZPM, it may no- oh.."  
"What now, McKay?" asked a disgruntled Sheppard.  
"If my calculations are correct and well there's not reason the-"  
"McKay!"  
"Oh, fine. According to my calculations we should be right on top of it." He said wandering on ahead.  
"Alright everybody..." Sheppard started only to be interrupted.  
"Uhh guys! A little help?!"  
Even from a distance he managed to be an annoyance, talent.  
So much for this world being uninhabited. Behind McKay with a knife to his throat stood a woman with wild eyes.  
"Whoa now...we're not looking for any trouble..." Sheppard said letting his weapon rest at his side and easing his way into the clearing.  
Her head jerked in his directions as soon as he moved, like some sort of skidish animal.  
"Nor am I. I just want what is mine."  
Both mine and Sheppard's eyes fell down to the ZPM Rodney had in his hands.  
"I'll make you a deal, you let go of our friend here, and he'll let go of the ZPM."  
She seemed to think it over for a minute before releasing her grip on him, holding the knife in the air beside her head in a sort of surrender, so Sheppard could clearly see it. McKay had all but scrambled away when she jumped over top of him, shielding him with her body.  
"Get down!" She yelled as shots came firing through the trees, wraith stunners. I had heard nothing, how had she?  
"What the bloody hell would the wraith be doing on an uninhabited planet?!" The doc yelled, dodging fire.  
Could it be they were looking for her?  
Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts as she yelled at me to look out, just in time for the dagger she had thrown to miss my face as it went hurling into the neck of the nearest wraith.  
"That looks to be the last of 'em." Sheppard said as he and Teyla came back, rejoining us in the clearing.  
"You save me..." McKay said incredulously. "You tried to kill me and then you saved me."  
A short laugh escaped the woman's throat, seeming like an unfamiliar gesture for her, as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.  
"Least I could, they weren't after you."  
I was right, they had been after her, but why?  
"Pardon?" The doc asked curiously.  
And that's when it hit. "Runner." I said lowly. "She's a runner."  
Her ear turned up in my direction as she turned to face me, allowing me to get a better look at her. Those eyes, could she be blind?

Inara

"She's a runner." Came a deep voice off to my left.  
I turned my body in the direction of the sound. "Yes, I am. Which is why the ZPM, as you call it, comes in handy."  
"Wait."  
I stopped talking and turned to face he man whose name I learned was McKay. "You mean to tell me that you know how to hook a ZPM up to the stargate to provide a cloak from the wraith?"  
"Stargate?" I asked confused.  
"The ancestral ring." Came a warm female voice from behind me, they had me surrounded.  
I nodded. "Then yes, I am telling you I can do that."  
"And how exactly do you sustain it's energy, it looks like it's almost depleted." He sounded curious, like it was some big secret.  
"The device has an internal recharge mechanism, if you know where to look, you can recharge it." I said shrugging my shoulders.  
"Oh, right...of course...a recharge mechanism...What?!" Apparently it was some kind of secret. "We have to take her back to Atlantis, if we can re-"  
"Whoa! Now hold on there McKay, slow down. We've got to run it by Weir before we even think about putting her on the puddle jumper." Another voice from behind me said, obviously he was in charge.  
"Atlantis?" I asked butting into their conversation about dragging me off to another planet. "As in the lost city of the Ancients, Atlantis?"  
Everyone fell silent. The silence becoming awkward, I took that as an opportunity to retrieve my dagger from the neck of the wraith from before.  
"I'll take your silence as a confirmation." I said cleaning the blood from the dagger and putting it back into it's sheath that was strapped to my ankle. "Look, the wraith have no doubt sent out a signal to closest hive ship. And the longer you stay the higher the chance you die, I won't have that on my conscious." I said putting the ZPM into my pack, turning, headed in the direction of the ancestral ring.


End file.
